My Protector
by writer-jm
Summary: A new part 2! Someone won't leave Asuka alone. Rei responds. shoujoai!
1. Chapter 1

This is another couple I've been dying to write! They're an odd couple, but look so cute together (insert random cute shoujo-ai pic). I'm talking about Asuka and Rei. I read an article about a psychologist who watched the show and diagnosed our pilots. He said Rei needed to get out more and Asuka needed to put more effort into caring about others. Thus, I'm contributing to this shoujo-ai pairing and attempting to deal with the diagnoses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If I did… First, Shinji wouldn't even act like he had a crush on his mother's DNA. Second, I wouldn't have gone psycho with a great story. Lastly, Asuka and Rei would've been going out by the end.

Warning: I'm absolutely certain there will be some out of character moments here, but it's hard sometimes… And don't forget. This is shoujo-ai, which means two girls will be in love. (Yea!)

Rant over. Story begin, now!

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'

My Protector

It was a normal, successful day for Asuka Langley Soryu. She had managed to maintain her dominance of the class, well mostly. There was still Wonder Girl. Although, there was some progress was made. Occasionally, Rei would look over at her during one of her rants. It still didn't seem like she was listening. She was just looking and Asuka almost felt like she was beingadmired.

'Nah. She's weird, but…' Asuka reasoned.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the girl in question. "Excuse me, but you're blocking the door." Asuka looked over and noticed the blue-haired girl trying to get past Hiro, the biggest jerk in class. He was the only idiot to try to force her into a date, which failed miserably.

"I'll let you out, if you go out with me." He said, with a self-assured smirk.

'Not that trick again!' Asuka roar mentally. 'I can see why he'd try to ask her out, she'spretty cute... Mein Gott in Himmel! What am I thinking?' Asuka shook her head. She quickly dodged around Rei and pushed Hiro out of the way.

"Like she'd go out with you! C'mon, let's go, Wonder Girl." Asuka grabbed her silent ally's hand and pulled her outside. Her mind was a storm. 'Do I really think she's pretty?' She took a quick look at the girl beside her who happened to be looking directly at her. She turned around quickly. 'Yes, I definitely do.' She blushed and continued walking.

"Pilot Soryu…" Rei began.

"Yes, Wonder Girl?" Asuka tensed. 'There's no telling what she'll say…'

"Why are you walking with me to my apartment?"

Asuka thought for a second. "To make sure Hiro doesn't follow you home." 'Good one.' She congratulated herself.

"Will you be meeting me in the morning, then?" Rei asked with more interest than Asuka knew she had.

"Uh, I'm not sure…" She kicked herself. 'Way to go, dumkompf.'

"Oh." Rei looked… disappointed?

Asuka sighed. "What time should I meet you there?" Rei didn't smile, but there was a small glimmer to her eye.

"Eight." Rei paused as if uncertain. "By the way, Pilot Soryu, how long were you planning to hold my hand?"

Asuka let out a yelp as if burned. 'How long have I been holding her hand? How many people have seen us together?' She tried to come up with something to yell in her defense, but came up empty. Hermind was full ofimages of them walking hand-in-hand down the street, looking every bit the romantic couple.

"Sorry, Wonder Girl, I didn't realize I was doing it." She slumped in defeat. However, Rei wasn't done with surprising her yet.

"I didn't mind." Asuka's brain nearly blew a circuit. They were silent the rest of the way to Rei's apartment. They said their goodbyes, which were warmer than usual and the next thingAsuka knew she was walking back to Misato's apartment in a daze.

'Since when did Wonder Girl have this kind of effect on me?' Then, the ID card incident flashed in her mind.

She had just been trying to deliverRei's new Nerv ID card. She walked into the quiet, seemingly empty apartment. Then, somehow, she fell on top of a wet, naked Rei. It wasn't the first time she'd seen the other pilot undressed (she had been taking cautious peeks in the Nerv dressing rooms), but it was certainly the first physical contact between the two. It had taken her a moment to make herself get up. That moment had haunted her dreams for weeks.

She blushed. 'What am I going to do abouther tomorrow?"

Her inner voice screamed: "Protect her from that jerk until you figure out these feelings!" She nodded to herself and entered her apartment. Shinji gave her a confused look at Asuka's lateness, but said nothing. He'd rather face a huge pile of homework than draw attention to himself.

--

The next morning Asuka snuck out early to walk Rei to school. She knocked on the door and nearly had a heart attack when the door opened immediately. Rei was dressed and ready to go. If her hair wasn't wet and the uniform freshly ironed, Asuka would've thought she slept in it.

She broke out of her spell. "Ready to go?" Rei nodded and they left. As they walked down the street, Asuka felt the urge to take Rei's hand. She managed to restrain it. To distract herself, she decided to explain an idea she had come up with while trying to go to sleep.

"Rei, I think I've got an idea to keep Hiro from bothering you. You should tell him you're going out with someone."

"Who should I be going out with? Pilot Ikari?" Rei tilted her head cutely.

Asuka nearly bowled over. "No! He's a pervert and would take it wrong."

"Then who?"

"I don't know. I don't trust any of these immature boys."

"What about the girls?"

Asuka's heart pounded. 'I should've seen this coming.' "It's wrong, Rei…" Even though she said it, she felt it was a lie.

"Why? I saw two girls kissing and holding hands. They looked happy." Asuka'simmediately conjured images of her and Rei kissing. She blushed profusely.

"I don't know. Just make up someone." She tried not to notice the hurt that most wouldn't have noticed in those ruby eyes.

--

As expected, Hiro blocked Rei on her way to lunch, even going as far as to grab her arm. Asuka bristled from her hiding spot.

"So when are we going out, babe?" he said, with some attempt at intimidation. Rei wasn't affected, but he wasn't enough of a threat for the girl to take action.

"I'm all ready going out with someone." Rei said with her usual monotone.

"Yeah? I bet I'm more of a man than he is! Drop the loser and go out with a real man!"

"I'm sorry I'm all ready going out with someone." Rei repeated.

Hiro wasn't giving up. "I think you're lying. Otherwise, you wouldn't be alone right now." He put a hand on Rei's shoulder.

That was it for Asuka. She was in between them in an instant, shoving Hiro backwards. "Leave Wonder Girl alone! She's with me!"

The boy wasn't buying it. "Her going out with you? Yeah, right! You pick on her all the time."

"It was an act to hide my true feelings." It felt likea confession. She looked back at Rei when she felt their hands meet and clasp. The blue-haired girl was almost smiling! Asuka felt her face heat up.

"How about some real proof? Kiss." His face was evil. He was sure this was the ultimate revenge. Either way she would look like a fool. Backing down from a challenge or kissing her 'rival.'

Asuka pulled back to lay him out but was turned around and felt a soft pair of lips descend upon hers. They were clumsy, but gentle. Asuka forgot herself and wrapped her arms around the blue-haired girl.

Rei returned the embrace, much to the surprise of Hiro. 'I thought they hated each other.' The class began to filter back in from lunch.

The teacher was shocked at Asuka's behavior. "Asuka, stop that! You're not an animal!" Asuka tried to comply, but a pale hand pulled her back into the kiss. "Hey, I'm talking to you, too! Rei?"

Shinji fell over completely in his chair. "Maybe Hell's frozen over…" Unbeknownst to him, he would be helping the other twopilots move Rei's things into Asuka's room that evening.

End

Too short? Too silly? I'm just happy to do my part to get Rei and Asuka together! Yes, the ending may have felt a little like 'Poetry In Motion,' but the rest of it was different. As with all my stories, I hope to inspire others to write (or draw) their own work. Don't forget, if you want to use an idea of mine, feel free. Just don't forget to tag my name in the credits!

Please, review. I always like to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, there were several requests for more Asuka/Rei goodness on my part, so who am I to argue? Inspiration hits occasionally and this one was relatively easy to follow through with.

It's like the previous story, except that the "protector" is different. It's a different story under the same idea. Call it a remix, if you will. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion! My head couldn't take the extra brain fart! Although the ad for the Angelic Days manga has potential. (Rei and Asuka holding hands and blushing! Yay!)

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…'

**My Protector: Reverse Polarity**

"I said go away, Kosuke!" A redheaded girl yelled. "You're not good enough for Asuka Langley Sohryu!"

"But we were meant to be together!" The young man pleaded.

"Sorry." Asuka said with dismissal. "Goodbye!"

Kosuke started pursuit, but was cut off by a door slamming into his face. Out of the room came a blue-haired girl who was quite familiar to Asuka.

"Hi, Wonder Girl," she began with a semi-polite greeting. The other girl had just removed an irritating boy from her sight, so some civility was in order.

"Hello, pilot Sohryu," was the usual monotone reply.

"Thanks… for the help." Asuka said, trying to show some gratitude. She quickly turned and left for home.

It wasn't long before she noticed a second pair of footsteps behind her own. 'If Kosuke's following me home, I'll have Misato shoot him!' She looked behind and saw Rei. 'Why is she following me?'

"Is something wrong?" Asuka asked mildly concerned.

"Nothing, pilot Sohryu." was the reply.

Nothing of note happened on the way home, but Rei faithfully followed her home like a puppy. Asuka felt a surprising feeling of safety having those bright red eyes watching out for her.

The German girl couldn't come up with an appropriate farewell before Rei took off. She waited long enough to make sure Asuka was inside.

'Is she trying to protect me from Kosuke?' She pondered during her bath. 'It's sweet but I can handle him myself!' She sighed.

That night she dreamt of a blue-haired knight who broke the evil doll who had been chasing her. She smiled in her sleep.

--

The next morning, Asuka and Shinji had a surprise waiting at the door.

Shinji managed to sputter out something first. "Why are you here, Rei?"

Rei shyly looked from him to the German girl. "I'm here to walk pilot Sohryu to school."

Asuka blushed and pulled the blunette out the door towards school.

Shinji just stood there floored. "That's weird."

Misato sipped her morning beer. "No, that's cute." She grinned into the can.

--

When they reached school, Asuka couldn't stand it any longer. "Why did you follow me home yesterday and walk me to school today?"

Rei took a moment to respond. "Because Kosuke has been showing signs of an obsession with you and is a danger to you."

"Is this just because I'm an Eva pilot?" Asuka had a suspicion, one that made her slightly nervous.

"No…" Rei said with a blush.

"Then why?" Asuka felt the need to push for the full truth.

"I want to keep you safe…" Rei said, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Asuka was shocked by the intense flutter she felt. "You like me… even after how I've treated you?"

Rei looked directly into the German's blue eyes. "You make me feel alive. I'm not just another pilot to you. There's no one else who makes me feel so… significant."

Asuka smiled. She was special to someone. She realized that this was a unique opportunity to change both of their lives. "Does this mean you want to go out with me?"

Confused, Rei tilted her head cutely. "What do you mean 'go out'?"

Asuka blushed. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She wasn't sure how to explain further.

A look of understanding dawned on the pale face and she nodded. "I would like that, pilot Sohryu." There was the beginning of a small smile.

Asuka returned a friendly smile and lightly grasped Rei's hand. "First thing, Wonder Girl… I mean Rei… call me Asuka."

"Asuka…" The other girl seemed to be attempting to taste it. Asuka was surprised at how much she liked hearing her say it.

The classroom warning tone sounded and they hurried off to class.

--

"Asuka… and Rei!" Shinji said with some confusion.

"Hell must have frozen over…" Touji said with a grin that spoke that he was happy about the new relationship.

Kosuke was truly upset. "You were supposed to go out with me! Why?"

Asuka, still on cloud nine, replied: "Did I forget to mention that I'm a lesbian?"

"You… dyke!" The outraged young man made an attempt to grab Asuka. Suddenly, in a blur of motion he was on the floor with Rei standing over him.

"If you come near my girlfriend again, I will be forced to use more force to dissuade your actions." Surprisingly, the monotone made it all the more threatening.

The end result involved Kosuke transferring to another part of the country. Not to mention, Rei was rewarded for her efforts with a kiss on the cheek. The surrounding boys all received nose bleeds. Asuka was too happy to slap them and call them perverts, since she had gotten Rei to blush again; something so cute to defy words.

End

I hope ya'll liked this.It worked out relatively quick. If you're lucky, I might have another one ready soon.

Please, read and review. It'll make someone's day. (mine!)


End file.
